Thoughts of a God
by Summer Raindrops
Summary: What goes on in Haruhi's head? And what if she knew about everything that was happening? Kind of OOC, implied HaruhixKyon.


**My second one-shot! So, basically, what the summary is- Haruhi's thoughts. And what _I _think would she would think if she knew everything the rest of the Brigade was hiding.**

**Kind of OOC, but meh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Haruhi Suzumiya series. But maybe Haruhi can help me with that. ;)**

* * *

><p>The power to change the world, huh? Wish I had something like that…psych.<p>

If I didn't know I had this power, then Mikuru-chan doesn't know how travel through time.

Yeah. I know about my friends, too. Quite simple—Koizumi-kun's an esper, Yuki's an alien humanoid data-whatever-they-call, and Mikuru-chan's a time traveler.

It makes me laugh. Do they think I'm so oblivious?

Yeah. They do.

I know everything. Those three were all sent to keep me under control. To observe, to watch me. Kyon was somehow dragged in the mess. But the more they _try_ to keep the peace, the more all hell breaks loose.

During our first year at high school- when Kyon and I were…in that gray world…I immediately knew it wasn't a dream. It was too _real. _I could feel the rush of wind from the monster behind us. And…I still felt moistness on my lips as I jolted out of bed, breathing heavily.

When we were shooting the movie, it was too much of a coincidence. Mikuru-chan shooting beams? Cherry blossoms? White doves? All to my consent? Too much.

And everything else that happened afterward. Chaos, then happy ending? And the explanation? _Coincidence._

That's how everyone else would try to explain it. Coincidence. It just so happened like this, oh, we got lucky.

I could use this power for a lot more. Anything could happen. I could create a world of my own. All the SOS Brigade could be normal humans. Just teenagers having fun.

Like hell.

There are times when I wonder if a world like that would be more fun.

I mean, look at us, causing havoc everywhere.

…But that's more fun…right?

Yeah. It is.

Kyon, Koizumi-kun, Yuki, and Mikuru-chan might call it trouble. But they know it _is_ fun.

And even though they wish I could control my desires, they're trying to make it seem, like they're completely happy with this world. Completely.

Liars.

Mikuru-chan? Moe, Lolita, petit. Doesn't she wish she could get out of my clutches? Of course she does. But hey, you've gotta make the best out of that cuteness.

Yuki? Need I say more? Though I can't blame her- who wwants to be stuck observing me all the time? That Data Inte-whatever-it's-called should redesign her to have social skills.

Koizumi? Although he doesn't show it, he's almost the same as Yuki. He's tired. He wants a break.

Even Kyon. I kind of feel bad for him. Kind of- he can be a real asshole sometimes. But the guy stopped believing in Santa when he _discovered _him. I know he's having fun; and in a way, the SOS Brigade is good for him- he believes. Whether he knows it or not, the craziness does him good.

Everyone wants a world of their own. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen.

For most.

I'm an exception, I guess.

And that makes me think- what _am_ I?

Koizumi's "Organization" thinks I'm "God."

The Data thing (they really _should_ get a better name) thinks I'm potential for evolution.

Mikuru's higher-ups think I'm a "time warp."

Kyon thinks I'm a pain in the neck.

I like to think of myself as a _person._ Who just wants to have fun. So the person has some power to help out with that.

I take a deep breath and take a look around the classroom. Koizumi-kun and Kyon playing a board game (Shogi or chess), Mikuru-chan brewing tea, and Yuki reading.

"_**S**__ave the World by __**O**__verloading it with Fun: __**S**__uzumiya Haruhi's Brigade." _

This is the SOS Brigade. Our purpose?

"_To find aliens, time travelers, and espers in order to have fun with them!"_

If we weren't "hunting" for the supernatural, we would just be a club that fools around and has fun.

Or a club that causes trouble.

But who wants something as boring as that?

There are espers, time travelers, and aliens out there, you know?

"_Isn't that more fun?"_

No doubt about it.

Of course, I _am_ normal.

Right?

Yeah, right.

Sometimes, I would do anything to have fun _and_ be normal.

Is that too much to ask?

I could make that kind of scenario happen.

But...

There's one person who indirectly makes an effort to make me feel normal.

Idiot.

But I can't help but love him.

I look out the window once more and close my eyes.

I don't want today to end.

"_Hey, Haruhi."_

"_What?"_

"…_You look great with that ponytail."_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? OOC, but was it good? Review, please~ ^ ^<strong>

**Keep smiling! :)**_  
><em>


End file.
